Wicked Games
by BreakingDawnKnowItAll
Summary: Cordelia is a 400 year old witch, who hunts vampires, evil warlocks, and other evil creatures of darkness. That's totally normal, right? To Cordelia it is. But what happens when she meets a coven of vampires and a pack of shapeshifters and a wolf imprints on her? Cordelia's definition of normal is drastically changed, as she's thrown into a world of tribal laws, love and jealousy


Paws pounding against the forest floor behind me made me pick up speed, my breath coming out in pants. My legs were nothing but a blur to the untrained human eye, but to my eyes, and apparently the wolves behind me's eyes, they were crystal clear.

"What the hell do you want!?" I shouted, turning my head for a second just in time to see one of them snap at my heels. I screamed and jumped up in a tree, hanging on to one of the top branches. The horse sized dogs growled at me, scratching at the tree and making it shake. I gasped and held onto the tree for dear life.

What the hell kind of wolves are these? This is not natural. Although, when it comes to natural, I'm not really all that normal either. You see, I'm a witch. And no, I do not have warts, fly on broomsticks (even though it's quite possible) and wear pointy black hats. I do however have a black cat, named Tamsin. I can make potions and cast spells, curses, enchantments and charms, but I cannot wiggle my nose and make things appear out of nowhere. Manifesting takes place of that cockamamie idea of an ability.

When I manifest things, it takes a lot of energy. I have to concentrate really hard, and it leaves me drained for an hour or two. In addition to manifesting, I can also move things with my mind, blow things up with the flick of my wrists, and freeze time. I try not to use my gifts unless it was absolutely necessary, and in this situation, it looked like it was.

I felt the tree shake even harder and crack loudly. "Shit!" I cursed as I felt the tree topple over and I fell down to the ground, rolling on my feet to prepare to take off again. As soon as my feet touched the ground to take off, I felt a huge furry body collide into my own, and we rolled on the forest floor. The beast snapped at me, dangerously close to my face and I shrieked, banging him on his muzzle and smirked in smug satisfaction when I heard a cracking noise and a small whimper escape his lips.

I kicked my foot up and sent his body flying into a tree, and raised my hands to blow him up. As soon as I made the hand movement, another body collided into mine's, and I ended up exploding the tree behind the first wolf. The beast and I rolled in the foliage of the forest, growling and snapping at each other until we ended up with me on my back with him pinning me down.

I felt my heart rate pick up and my breath came out in pants. After four hundred and fifty seven years of fighting and killing others, _I _was the one who was finally going to get a taste of my own medicine. I was the one who was going to die. I felt tears well up in my eyes at the very thought of me dying. I couldn't handle it. I've been alive for centuries, and I was going to die at the hand of some mutt? Disgust took place of my fear, and I cursed myself.

The wolf snapping at my left shoulder brought me out of my thoughts, and I screamed. It tore into my shoulder, ripping it from its socket and blood began pouring from the wound. I screeched out in pain, closing my eyes to keep the tears from streaming down my face. The wolf continued to tear at my arm until it was hanging just by the joint. By that time, the pain was unbearable. I twisted and shriek and swung at his head with my free hand, but the pain was dwindling my strength. Just when I thought the beast was going to rip my arm from my shoulder altogether, a soft whine made him stop. I looked over and saw a large, sandy colored wolf staring at me, and I couldn't help but stare back. He was so.. Beautiful. He was a little smaller than the other wolves, but not by much, which meant that he was younger I was guessing. His eyes were coal black, but were more gorgeous than my own pair of stormy gray eyes by a long shot. The gray wolf on top of me looked up at the sandy wolf, cocking it's head to the side, before climbing off of me. As soon as his body was off of mine, I jumped up, and ran away in a blur, leaving behind my wolf.

Wait, my wolf? Where the hell did that come from? I didn't own that wolf. I didn't even know that wolf. I shook my head slightly to clear my thoughts, before jumping across a river, and falling down to my knees, clutching at my still wounded shoulder. I bit my lip, gripping my arm and pushing back on it roughly, letting out a small shriek when it popped back into its socket. I ripped off a piece of my skirt from the bottom of it, wrapping it around my shoulder, telling myself that I would look through my Grimoire later to find a spell to fix it.

Sighing, I brushed my red hair over my shoulder and sat there in the forest, too weak to get up. I lifted up my hands and closed my eyes. "Magic forces black and white, protect this space within my sight." I mumbled, watching as the area around me glowed for a few seconds, before the glow disappeared. The protective spell I just placed around me would warn me if someone was near, so I could have enough time to get away. I settled back against the trunk of a tree, closing my eyes. I could get in a few hours of rest, so I could gain my energy back, before going back home.

My eyes snapped open and scanned the area around me. It was pitch black outside, but I could see clearly. Clearly enough to notice the white, blurry figures that danced around me. I jumped up to my feet, a threatening growl building up in my chest. They must have set off my protection spell.

"Whoever you are, show yourself. I don't have time to deal with games." I spat out venomously, my eyes narrowing as the blurs began speeding up until one by one they slowed down in front of me.

One.. Two.. Three.. Four.. Five.. Six.. Seven.. Eight.. Nine. Nine figures stood in front of me. Correction, nine _vampires_ stood in front of me.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."


End file.
